


存文18

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文18

小怪兽 BY 荒蛮之地

（一）

秦指导告诉马龙张继科回来的时候，他是一点不惊讶，他太清楚张继科是个什么样的人了，他说打回来，就一定打回来，他只是愣在了那里，想他们以前的事情。

他们之间的故事太像个故事，说起来都没人信，所以马龙只能自己信。

马龙第一回见到张继科是个奇遇，他当时在省队年纪最小，身体最弱，技术上虽说全面但是并不突出，所以教练们只把他当个小孩看，连带着大一点的队员们也欺负他，他性子不算软，可是那时候真是又小又天真，不知道怎么处，告诉爸爸，爸爸也只是叫他忍忍，忍忍就过去了。

直到他遇到了张继科，那个小怪兽。

当时夜黑风高的，本不是个相爱相识的好时节，可是张继科就偏偏出现了，踏月而来，马龙觉得心里一跳，也不是怕，就是又惊又喜，他这个年纪里面，张继科像是一则童话，或者一篇志怪小说，他就这么站在了马龙的面前，对自己的处境也不甚关心，反而盯着马龙，目不转睛，像只小老虎，精气神特别足，马龙看他这样，心里老大不好意思了，想低头，又觉得不够大方，也就直视着他。

是他先开的口，马龙想。

张继科就这么看着他，一副老子天下第一的样子，两个大耳朵圆圆的挂在脑袋上，看上去特别特别招人喜欢，至少马龙是第一眼就喜欢上了，他看上去比马龙大多了，声音也处在变声期，压得低低的，“原来是这样啊。”

马龙听见张继科这么说，他觉得心里怪怪的，像是旧人初见，哪里都一样，哪里又都不一样了。

“你是谁啊？”马龙大着胆子问，他还小，不过张继科打量他的眼光让人觉得他已经是个大人了，这让他有种奇异的自豪感，“我们认识吗？”

“现在不认识，”张继科走了两步，半弯下腰，凑近了马龙，“以后也要认识的。”

马龙看了他一会，这个比他大的男孩有一张好看的脸，眉清目秀，但是又桀骜，像是那种带着刺的花，他没见过这样的阵仗，有点羞涩。

“我是马龙。”他说，尽量镇定下来，不过好像事与愿违，与其说是说话，不如说是呻吟。

“我是张继科，”那个比他大的男孩，或者说少年直起了身，看着他，“你叫我继科儿。”

如果他当时敏感一点就会知道事情不对劲，张继科在他们第一次见面的时候就说了，你叫我继科儿，这实在是不合常理的，他们才第一次见，可是张继科就已经知道了他怎么叫他。可惜他没有，所以他只是看着他，手上沾着泡沫，嘴巴张着，像个傻瓜。

“被欺负了。”张继科站在他边上说，马龙看了他一眼，低下头没说话，只是把手插进了衣服堆里面，泡沫淹没了他的手腕，张继科也沉默了下来。

“给我一点，”张继科说，他伸手去碰马龙的手，一片冰凉潮湿，心里突然被戳了一下，他知道马龙小时候受过欺负，没想过在自己眼皮子底下受欺负。“你咋这么乖？”他嘀咕了一句。

“你是谁？”马龙又问了一遍，他看过一些书，书里面说小孩子孤单久了会幻想出一个朋友来陪他，等他长大了，那个朋友就不见了，他觉得张继科像是假的，可是他又希望他是真的。

“我？”张继科噗嗤笑了一声，“你傻呀，我张继科。”说着他就把马龙挤一边去了，马龙还伸着两只手，手湿哒哒的，又有沫，“别愣着，洗洗手。”

马龙乖乖地洗干净了手，看着张继科拿起洗衣粉撒在衣服袜子上，哗哗哗地洗，动作很麻溜，像是常常干这个，熟能生巧。

“你也被欺负过？”他问，还是不好意思喊他的名字。

张继科撩了一下眼皮子，似笑非笑的样子看上去有种超乎意料的英俊，但是并不轻浮，或许美的事物常常能给人带来受伤一样的感觉，他知道张继科没有，于是抿着嘴又不知道该说什么好。

“有啊，”张继科说，声音在哗哗的水声里，像是梦境一样易碎，在马龙分神的时候，他转而又说了另一件事，“有人欺负过我，我把他拉到了教练面前，让他说，他乱说的时候我一脚把他踹跪了。”

马龙啊了一声，然后迟疑了一下，垫着脚拍张继科的肩膀，他说这话的时候脸上没有什么表情，眼睛里面也是睡意朦胧，不过马龙还是想要安慰他，他叫了他的名字，“继科儿，”说罢又顿了一会，“过去了。”

张继科哼了一下，睁着眼睛看他，眼里是他不懂的，“屁大点人，就知道安慰我了。”他的声音很柔软，像是一只手在马龙的脸上摸了一下。

这是他们第一次见，他被老队员欺负，一个人在夜里搬着一盆袜子衣服在水龙头底下洗着，张继科踩着月光，踏碎光阴过来了，他帮他洗了一盆衣服加袜子，他们没有说话，马龙也渐渐地没了拘束，在他身边转来转去的，张继科看他的眼神很温暖，像是夜里的一盏灯，马龙觉得心里挺暖的，这感觉很新奇，他没告诉过张继科他怕黑。

洗完衣服以后张继科就走了，他呆呆的站在那里，看着那个瘦瘦高高，一身刺的男孩就这么隐没进了黑暗里面，小声地叫了他的名字，“继科儿，”过了一会他又叫了一声，“小怪兽。”

他突然想起来他们还没有说再见呢，他也不知道张继科到底是不是幻觉，手里那盆衣服是洗干净的，这不是错觉，马龙想着，就笑起来了，老队员过来看了他一眼，觉得瘆得慌又走了，自此就很少要他干这个干那个了，觉得这孩子脑壳可能有点问题，马龙也乐的轻松，他喜欢张继科，又很难直呼他的名字，所以一直在心里叫他小怪兽。

张继科知道了也没有恼，他看上去是个暴脾气，天赋又高，身体底子又好，可是对马龙是出乎意料的温柔，他甚至手把手教着马龙接发球，那段时间马龙进步的很快，他只是年纪小一点，身体弱一点，其他的方面不输老队员，教练们也慢慢开始重视他了，有时候他们开玩笑，说马龙是个常胜小将军，马龙听了也只是笑，他那个时候不知道，在他二十多岁的时候，他依旧有这个名号，不过这个名号和现在一样，都是被张继科终结的。

“小傻子，”张继科摸着他的鸡蛋头说，这次中秋放假他回了一趟家，也剃了头，这个发型把他的脸衬得更加圆乎，张继科摸完他的头又捏他的脸，像玩不够似得，“你真厉害啊。”

马龙被他捏的直笑，没说话，听着张继科继续说：“你以后会更加厉害的。”

他凑过去抱张继科的腰，张继科被他撞得往后退了好几步，闷闷地笑出声，“现在又是小恐龙了。”

他抬起头看着张继科，这个少年眉眼像是描过一样细致，他也在看他，马龙想，他伸手去摸张继科的下巴和脖子，张继科的喉结动了一下，眼光依旧是他不懂的深沉。

“小怪兽，”马龙喊他，他这样其实有点算没大没小了，可是他们俩之间好像有种说不清的亲密，所以称呼都是混着来，一会换一个，马龙坚持最久的就是小怪兽，他还是不太好意思叫张继科的名字，但是真的叫出来，又有种理直气壮的亲昵，不足为外人道，他从口袋里摸出来月饼，是豆沙的，他记着张继科不喜欢吃荤的，所以给他带的是他喜欢的甜的，素的，“给你，中秋快乐。”

“哦，”张继科点点头，他和马龙一起坐在宿舍的床上，他已经搬了宿舍了，他舍友还在家过中秋，他提前来了，张继科等着他，“中秋快乐，龙仔。”他没有接过来月饼，就着马龙的手就咬着一口，甜的，香的，马龙带给他的。

张继科垂着眼睛看着马龙的手，他还小，手指修长匀净，拿着月饼的样子很好看，“还吃不？”马龙问，他的眉眼没长开，跟个包子似的，张继科是越看越喜欢，恨不能揣兜里，搁心上的喜欢。

“你什么时候走？”马龙问，他其实很不舍，可是张继科每回都只和他待一会，然后就离开了，断断续续地有一年了，他俩早就好的如胶似漆，可是在一起的时间短，还是他心头一块病。他知道自己还笑，可是他也知道自己喜欢张继科。

“不急。”张继科继续吃着月光，还是大爷样的把手插在兜里面，等着马龙把月饼递给他，“这次陪你过中秋。”

“哦。”马龙回答，高兴地直冒傻气，张继科摸了摸他的脸，又拍了拍他的肩膀，好像他是个小孩子，又好像他是他兄弟。

那晚想起来其实也并没有什么特别之处，虽然说是中秋，可是月亮不大不圆，也没有遍地清辉，甚至看不太清楚，他和张继科就这么坐在床上，一起分着一块月饼吃，晃着腿，张继科跟他分析技术漏洞，他听着听着就困了，张继科也就没说话，把手搭在他肩膀上。

他醒过来的时候，张继科不在了，室友回来了，看他床头一脸诧异。

马龙转过脸去看床头，那里放了个玩具，是个奥特曼，很普通，可是专门打小怪兽的，他默默地抱住了这个玩具，心里又是嫌弃又是喜欢，有点手足无措，又故作镇定地拍了拍奥特曼的头，想起来小怪兽两个圆圆的大耳朵，他在心里想，自己一定不打小怪兽。

他是真的喜欢小怪兽。

（二）

张继科每回出现的时候都出乎意料，不过每回就马龙一个人知道，有时候他上个厕所出来，张继科就在洗手池那里一本正经地洗着手，手指被搓红了也不停，看到马龙出来了，有时候会甩他一脸水珠子，有时候又去冰他的脸和脖子，这个也出乎马龙的意料，他一开始觉得张继科是个稳重人，没想到他玩心这么重，跟个小孩似的。

也有时候是他睡得半梦半醒，身上压了一条胳膊，修长结实，跟铁铸的一样，他闭着眼睛都知道这是张继科，于是翻个身去抱张继科，小怪兽喷出来的气息像是火一样，热乎乎的在他耳朵根子底下，挠啊挠，也像是小狗崽在舔他一样，他去推小怪兽，又被拉住了手，久而久之也就习惯了，那时候他在省队差不多已经出了成绩了，有人开始开玩笑说“鞍山打世界”，说不准他以后也能被算进里面，他笑了笑，回来却对着张继科一脸正色的说：“我以后肯定会的。”

张继科撩起眼皮子看他，过了一会才继续给他削苹果，长长的一条皮没断，像根丝带，他看着张继科垂着眼睛，手里那把水果刀灵巧的转着，心里有点高兴，在他身边转了一圈，又自顾自地重复了一句，“我以后会很厉害的。”

“你现在就很厉害，”张继科回答他，起身把苹果递给了他，打算出去冲一下水果刀，走到门口的时候，又回头看马龙，他正看着他，眼睛亮的跟星星似得，眨巴眨巴就有光，“你以后更厉害。”

他笑着说，你以后会更加厉害，这一路很苦，你也会感觉孤独，但是不要怕，你会有最盛大的荣耀，我一直都在，不要怕。

想到这个马龙就觉得心里堵，他半梦的时候张继科在他身边，半醒的时候这个人就走了，床头的奥特曼还在阳光里面毛茸茸的，小怪兽却不在他的身边了，这其实发生过很多次，每一次马龙都觉得这是生命不能承受之重，直到下一次张继科还是这样，他坚持和张继科说再见，张继科每次都摇头，笑的古怪，然后又摸他的头发，把他当个小孩看。

后来他们在一起了，他在床上，张继科摸着他的腿根，他把枕头捂在脸上，含糊地提了这茬，张继科带着茧子的手就停下来了，他扯开了枕头，压在他身上看他，马龙一时间看到了当初那个小怪兽的眼神，又干净又纯粹，那里面的深沉他一开始不懂，现在懂了，觉得有点羞涩但是又坦荡，他们是情侣，做这件事理所当然，没什么好说的。

张继科低下头去吮他的耳朵，又顺着他的脖子亲他，他被亲的受不了，夹着他的腰晃荡，张继科额头上青筋都起来了，按住了他的腿，在他耳朵边上吐着热气，“不想说，我一直陪你，没必要说那个。”

说完马龙又开始笑，看着张继科那俩大耳朵也是红的，就去亲他，他一会叫他小怪兽一会叫他继科儿，张继科也一边笑一边摸着他的腿和肚子，握着他上下摸，他的声音梗在了喉咙里，最后只是含糊的呻吟，绞着喘息，听起来有点黏糊。

他问过张继科从哪来，张继科回答他从有你的地方，他不太懂又问什么意思，张继科洗完手回来坐他身边，告诉他，我来的地方有你，我在的地方也有你，懂不？

他把手放在马龙的脸上，看着他的眼睛说，奥特曼，怪兽是为了你来的。

马龙懵懵地点了头，过了一会又摇头，张继科摸了一下他的脑袋，毛茸茸的，像只小动物，他的心口都是软的。

这个问题就此揭过了，马龙不懂，张继科也没有再说，他只是告诉马龙，你一直打，我们总会见面的，他没告诉马龙后半截，他们见面了又会分开，不过总会重逢的，他们俩，谁也离不了谁。双子星缺了一颗，还叫什么双子星。没有小怪兽的奥特曼，也特别孤单，他怎么舍得马龙一个人，他从第一眼看到这个人，就决定喜欢他啊。

日子跟流水一样哗哗地过，马龙还是瘦瘦的，只不过脸上有点肉，张继科就喜欢摸他的脸，马龙也由着他，不过是估计拿手去冰他，挠他痒痒，有时候他俩闹着闹着就滚在一起，张继科就抱着他，整个把他圈在怀里，像哄小孩似得，他也安静下来，知道没一会，张继科就会消失了。

张继科知道他难受，总在走之前给他念诗，他一脸诧异，张继科就硬着头皮解释，其实他是个被乒乓球耽误的诗人，马龙看着他狭长的眼睛，蹙起的眉峰，觉得好看的没话说，跟画出来一样，他在心里想，幸好乒乓球耽误了你，要不然我就不会认识你了，可是想完了又有点愧疚，也许张继科真的喜欢诗歌吧，如果他喜欢的话就喜欢吧，也许他走那条路会更加开心。

直到他第一次听到张继科念自己的诗，他才知道自己多虑了，这个人打乒乓球才是最好的选择。

印象最深刻的是他念徐志摩的《再别康桥》，马龙背过身，张继科就在他后面，在他的耳朵边，那声音温柔的跟晚风似得，又沉得跟块石头一样压在马龙心里，他念到，“悄悄是别离的笙箫”。

马龙也不知道在想什么，也许他后来话唠的属性在这就被种了一颗种子，等着他和张继科重逢的时候长成参天大树，他和张继科有说不完的话，其实就是怕这一句话，他有事夜里醒过来看着张继科躺在他身边，人畜无害，会去捏他的肩膀，确认他还在。这件事也没有瞒张继科多久，马龙自己也没有掩饰，所以摊开来讲的时候，张继科就抱了一下马龙，一会又把他掀床上去了，他去摸马龙的脸，又去亲他的眼睛，这一次马龙知道，这个人不会离开自己，他是真实的。他一直都在。

可是当时情况不一样，马龙那时候屁点大，喜欢张继科喜欢到怂包，只知道留着那些奖状奖杯给他看，在他身边转来转去，什么事情都跟他说，一股脑倒给他，跟他睡一块抱一块的时候心里跟被汤烫了一下，又拿冷水冲一样，又疼又爽快，他那时候喜欢张继科，喜欢到他再次见到张继科，这中间藏着一个男孩简单世界里面的万水千山，说出来都没人信，不过他乐意，他只愿意和张继科分享这个秘密。

他们是一起的，一起开了故事的头，一起写故事的高潮，现在离结尾还远，他们手牵着手，跟小时候一样，慢慢地走着，夕阳落下来，马龙还能高高兴兴的指着给张继科看，说，哎，继科儿，你看那块咸鸭蛋。

张继科瞅一眼马龙还是老样子的鸡蛋头，伸手去摸，说，哎，龙仔，你看这个鸡蛋。

（三）

秦指导告诉完马龙这件事之后就走了，顺便带走了他的师弟许昕，他看出来马龙有点恍惚，拍了拍他的肩膀，让他缓缓。

他不知道他和张继科的事情，但感觉到了他的情绪不太对，所以让他一个人待着，走之前他告诉马龙，张继科的宿舍离他不算远，以后是王皓的陪练。

秦志戬和许昕走了以后，马龙就坐在了床沿上，呆呆的像个小傻子，他刚刚洗好的奥特曼还在阳台上晾着，滴滴答答地流着水，他过了一会转头看，阳光照着那些水珠子，像是失落的珍珠钻石。

他在等张继科回来。

他没有告诉任何人，张继科一直和他一块，他走的那两年，其实走到了马龙的小时候，于是马龙这两年，没见着张继科，只能靠着小时候的记忆过活，像是部科幻电影，他们之间的事情不能用常理解释，发生了就是发生了，比规律还要自然，马龙不会去反驳张继科的存在。

他是个小怪兽啊，怎么会和普通人一样呢，他想，然后走到了阳台上，捏了一把奥特曼，湿哒哒的，他把奥特曼重新解救出来，又拧了一把水，挂上去，想了想拿下来了，过了一会又挂上去。

太傻了，马龙觉得自己真是太傻了，他还没有见到张继科，就慌乱成这个样子。

他想起他到北京之前的那个晚上，张继科叫他小傻子，过了一会又叫他奥特曼，最后只能无奈地哄他，我们还会再见面的，别哭了，你又没输给我，哭啥呀，那是他为数不多在张继科面前哭的场景。

其实他不知道，张继科见过他苦，很多次，他知道马龙小时候就好强，跟老队员打不过就哭着追人家，要再比一场，他都知道，只是他没有告诉马龙。

那也是他第一次离开张继科，那次张继科提前告诉了他什么时候会消失，他就这么愣住了，不知所措，张继科看他呆呆的，就弯下腰摸他的头发，跟拎小鸡仔似得，把他一把夹在了胳膊底下，他抱住了张继科的胳膊，又攀住了他的肩膀，还是不说话。

张继科有点尴尬地把他放下来了，拱着背和他平视，他就那么怔怔地泪流满面，张继科也就看着他，没有伸手，也没有说话，他的眼睛凉的和初见那晚月色一样，又或者更加凉一些，像是那晚洗衣服的水，他都开始打哆嗦了。

我们以后还会再见的，张继科告诉他，还记得我怎么说的吗，我是为你而来的，今后的路，我们也是一起走的。

他说完就把马龙抱进了怀里，像是朋友，像是情人，马龙分不清，他有限的年岁里，只有家庭，打球，还有这个叫张继科的漂泊者，在他不知世事的时候，他就喜欢这个人了，现在这个人重申了一遍，我是为你而来的，他从一开始见到张继科就不知所措，现在要分开了，依旧是不知所措，他闭着眼睛哭的更凶了，这不能怪他，他那时候还是个孩子。

奥特曼哪能为小怪兽哭啊，张继科逗他，龙仔你不能不按剧本来啊。

他不管，还是哭，他们的故事就是不一样的，别人说的不算数，只有他们才能说。他想，电视里面也没说过奥特曼会喜欢小怪兽啊，我还不是喜欢你吗？

想完他就更加伤心了，一抽一抽的，简直停不住。

张继科胡乱地拿袖子给他擦脸，把他的脸揉的通红，又牵着他的手，带他去洗脸，一路上张继科都在念叨，说他要注意什么清楚什么，像爹又像妈，细致到了马龙掉一根头发丝他都能分析出两三张纸来。

我们还会再见吗？马龙问，他闭着眼睛在水流底下冲着脑袋，张继科抓着他的毛巾，等着待会给他擦。

会的，以后我们就一直在一起了。张继科回答，他把马龙从水龙头底下拽出来，把毛巾盖在了他的头上，揉搓揉搓，像是在搓一个团子。

马龙有点沮丧的去抱张继科的腰，少年的身体滚热的，马龙觉得这温度在他手上烫了一下，于是他抱得更紧了。

奥特曼，张继科隔着一层毛巾把手放在他头上，好好打。

过了很久他才对马龙说，等你见到我，我要告诉你一件事。

马龙隔着好几年朝那个张继科点点头，然后这个张继科甩着手上的水珠就进来找他了。

中间隔着的山高水远都好像被撤了，马龙有点呆的看着张继科朝着他走，像是那时候离别的时候他朝着张继科走一模一样，一步一步像是踏在了心上，他还是把手放在了马龙的脖子上，马龙一哆嗦，张继科就笑了。

眉眼依旧，和他小时候见到的别无二致。

继科儿，他努力压着嗓子里的情绪，张继科看着他的眼睛，他又喊了一句，小怪兽。

张继科开始笑，长睫毛的影子一丝一丝的被阳光映的分明，拖在他心上，有点痒，他的手心冰冰的，手指还热，马龙觉得自己的脸被张继科捂得快化了。

我回来了，张继科凑得很近地说，马龙可以闻得到他身上干净的肥皂味道，还有一点花露水味，他的眼神落在了张继科脖子上的创口贴上，估计是被蚊子叮了，又手欠，给挠破了，那上面是个小小的怪兽，绿色的一团，线条并不分明。

他突兀地想起来张继科临走前对他说的话，等你见到我，我要告诉你一件事。现在他回来了，马龙就觉得已经够了。

其实，张继科凑得太近了，马龙可以看清他的瞳孔湿润的黑着，像是下过雨的晚上，他的鼻子有点酸，我第一眼就喜欢你了，张继科歪着头说，他的手硬邦邦的，眼神是软的，马龙往前一碰，他们的嘴唇贴一块了。

这是他们第一个吻，两个人都笑，马龙把手伸进张继科的头发里面，和想象的不同，他的头发其实是软趴趴的，又细，这样的人心思又多又敏感，惹到了就没法脱开身，他记得妈妈这么对他说，然后他遇到了张继科，反而他是那个心思又多又敏感的人。

你回来了，马龙把下巴磕在了张继科的肩膀上，和小时候那会不一样了，他们现在都成年了，都拔高抽条了，该裹上肌肉的地方也裹得结实了，该瘦的地方也都包骨不枯了，马龙还是老样子，脸上有点肉，团团的像个圆子，张继科不客气的上手直接捏，马龙甩着手把他的胳膊打开了。

我回来了，张继科又抱住了马龙，贴着他的耳朵，奥特曼和怪兽总会在一起的。

他们中间隔着彼此错落的时间和记忆，但是又都找到了回去的路，现在他们抱在了一起。

张继科走以后，马龙过了不久也去了北京，他还是小，还是会输了以后追着人打，只不过这时候已经没人欺负他，让他洗衣服和袜子了，他有时候累得跟条狗一样，洗完澡头发不擦都能睡着，教练问他为什么对自己这么狠，他没说话，就是一个劲的笑，于是教练就夸他有心有脑子，做什么都能行，他不想把张继科的故事分享给别人。

他想见张继科，他想和他一起走这条路，他谁不都想告诉。

拼着拼着他就进了二队，那时候他就这么瞪着眼睛看着那个人朝他走，容貌和身形都熟悉的不得了，分明是他，就是他，可是他们在这个时候才刚刚认识，他听张继科自我介绍的时候心都在抖，但是眼前这个人什么都不知道。

“我叫张继科。”这个人说，他才十五岁，眉目都没长开，可是那种锋利的英俊已经开始戳人的眼睛了，还跟把刀子似得，一把扎进了马龙的心里。

他没忍住，那句“继科儿”脱口而出，张继科看了他一眼，两个耳朵支棱着，也是天不怕地不怕的气场，这个时候小怪物的目光像是一块缓缓流动的树脂，奥特曼即将被包裹进去，这之前，这时候，这之后，长长久久的年岁里，他们抱成一团，成了一块琥珀，在世人的眼里放着光，在彼此的心里存着念想。

他记得张继科再大一点看他的目光，原来他第一次看自己，就是那种样子，这之后的日子里，从来没有变过。

（四）

马龙那时候见到张继科，还是和第一次一样手足无措，后来他意识到，这是真的第一次，他以前见到的，其实是他的未来，现实微妙的扭曲和倒错，唯一不变的是他和张继科还在一起。

“怎木了？”张继科问，他的口音是松垮的，马龙再熟悉不过，他听着这个人说了两年，闭着眼睛都知道张继科怎么张嘴，怎么吐字，怎么发声，马龙摇摇头。

“你叫我继科儿？”张继科看着这个比他矮一点的男孩，他们都是一样的十五岁，这个男孩还比这个年龄看着小一点，看上去不过十三四，脸团团的，眉眼都乖顺，他的心里像是被小野兽咬了一下，有点疼，又有点痒，他伸手摸了一下自己的鼻子，有点尴尬，“第一次有人这么叫我。”

马龙一愣，他以为很多人都叫张继科“继科儿”的，“那一般叫你什么？”

“科子，”张继科回答，他抿着嘴笑，这个时候他脸上的神态近乎于羞涩，马龙看着他，“他们叫我科子，你叫我继科儿就行。”

马龙点点头，他最近有一段时间没有理头发了，鸡蛋变成了菠萝，张继科看着他的头发，觉得想上手摸一摸，不过碍于初见，只是把手插在兜里面，捻着手指，手心湿热。

“继科儿。”马龙叫他，他们在十五岁的时候正式相识，马龙想，这不公平，但是他已经足够幸运，他还可以看见他的小怪兽，以前是他看着，现在换了一遍，他也可以看着他了，故事换个角度看，又是一篇新的，本质还不变，他依旧看着张继科，也依然喜欢着这个人。

“咋？”张继科挑着眉毛问，他这个时候笑总是带点青涩的味道，整个人也像是刚刚从树上摘下来的果子，干干净净，没有一点尘埃。

“没什么，就是叫叫你。”马龙对他笑，那层笑意又软又薄，像是牛奶上结的膜，张继科就笑了一下，眼睛眯缝着，像个老农民，现在马龙跟个包子一样皱起来了，张继科也成了一个核桃。

这样他们就算是认识了，是新人，也是旧识。

重新认识一下，马龙对自己说，这没什么。

他现在和张继科一个屋，同睡同起，张继科似乎从一开始就纵着他，偶尔他洗了被单床罩没干，张继科就光着上身坐起来，他迟疑了一会，张继科却没有觉得哪里不对劲，大喇喇的掀开被子就看他，拍床让他上来，原来他们这么好啊，马龙想着想着就抱着自己的枕头上了张继科的床，躺他身边。

他回忆着刚刚张继科的样子，光着上半身，瘦削的肩胛骨蒙着阴影，脖子和锁骨瘦伶伶的，他看上去太瘦了，马龙想，他年轻的爱人像是青铜的塑像，脸颊上流淌着情欲又圣洁的光，这些话有点肉麻，简而言之就是他觉得张继科好看，他喜欢张继科。

“我们以前认识吗？”张继科问，他总感觉对马龙有种莫名其妙的亲密感，练球的时候喜欢找他一块，他的力量感和马龙的技术流，练着练着有时候就去练双打，不过大概是太熟悉了，他们俩总能撞一块，半大的孩子为这个也恼过，不过最后他帮马龙打饭这事情就算结了。

马龙沉默了一会，他和张继科枕一个枕头，怀里是奥特曼，他的手勒紧了奥特曼，像是小时候勒着张继科的腰，这个时候他什么都不能做，“也许是梦里吧。”他说。

这是最好的回答了，他不知道该怎么说，以前张继科和他说的时候他不懂，现在他和张继科说的时候是他不懂，总有一个不懂，但是都没有妨碍，他们还在一块，马龙再一次觉得这不公平，可是也再一次地感谢某些东西，他已经足够幸运。

“哦。”张继科把手垫在脑袋底下，盯着天花板，马龙就安静地躺在他身边，平常他总是话很多的，张继科觉得他好像在怕什么，怕黑怕安静，又喜欢一个人，张继科其实有点好奇他以前在省队是怎么过的，纯粹是好奇，没有嫉妒。

夜里的时候宿舍里很安静，他们这屋的水龙头坏了，滴水，马龙用自己的脸盆接着，一滴一滴的声音细微又清晰，他们的呼吸也是这样，张继科的手肘在他的耳朵旁边，马龙想碰碰，不过没敢动。

“不开灯你行吗？”张继科问，他转过来脸，肘尖那块突兀的骨头碰到了马龙的脸，他俩眼对眼看着对方，又不约而同笑了，张继科想马龙的脸可真软，一戳就是一个坑，软软的像个团子一样。

他上手去摸，伸出去才发觉这有点过，夜里大概总会有点出格的事情，马龙眼睛里的笑是软的，可是凝固了，张继科讷讷的，想把手收回来，马龙握住了他的手，他的笑又开始流动了。

“还没睡，不碍事。”马龙鼓了一下腮帮子，张继科看他像只金鱼一样，傻乎乎的，还想戳他的脸，“这不是还有你吗？”

“那我要是黑了，你还怕我吗？”张继科说，他俩的手还贴在一起，他不想放，马龙也没松。

“到时候再说呗。”马龙回答他，外面的月亮又大又圆，光洒进来像是牛奶一样，张继科觉得马龙也跟牛奶泼出来似得，他的眼睛湿湿的，但是看上去又很开心。

“你老这么乖，跟奥特曼似的。”张继科看着马龙的眼睛，过了一会又说，“再看就把你喝掉。”

马龙就开始笑，肩膀一抖一抖的，他伸手去推张继科的肩膀，“继科儿你怎么这么逗啊，哈哈哈哈……”

张继科就看着他笑，觉得自己跟喝了牛奶似得，他舔了一下嘴唇，舌头伸外面才有意识。这天晚上他们聊得挺多的，关于球，关于家庭，关于他的青岛，关于他的鞍山，“以后带你去玩。”张继科说，马龙看着他睫毛扫下来的阴影，这也扫掉了他心里积的那点灰。

“好啊，”马龙回答，“以后带你去玩。”他学着张继科的山东口音，张继科笑起来用肩膀撞他，他撞了回去，张继科的身体素质是这一批里面最好的，现在还单薄，可是结实的跟岩石一样，马龙每回旁观他击球的时候，都是心里面一颤。

张继科继续撞他，这次没掌握好力道，马龙差点掉床下去了，张继科拉马龙的时候一甩手还把他的奥特曼弄地上了，一阵手忙脚乱之后他们才安置妥当，“我明天给你洗。”张继科摸了一下马龙的头，低声说：“对不起啊。”

马龙摇了一下头，说：“没事。”第二天的时候张继科起了个早，把奥特曼给泡上了，马龙才起来还迷糊，踢踢踏踏的穿着拖鞋就走他身边去了。

“小怪兽，”马龙喊张继科，等出了声才意识到张继科不知道这个称呼，可是张继科偏偏就回了头，“喊我干啥？”

马龙没说话，走他身边拧开水龙头把水往脸上扑，激的他一哆嗦，张继科问他怎木了，他还是没开口，把手上的泡沫冲干净，拿过来他的漱口杯递给他，马龙有点不对劲，具体哪里他还不知道，不过日子还长，他总会知道的，他对他们的未来有莫名其妙的信心，这和对马龙的喜欢一模一样，扎在他心里发芽，在春风春雨里面招摇成长，抽节拔高，最后成材。

兜兜转转都是这个人，他认识自己，他又不认识自己，马龙想着，现在好了，他们算是真的认识了。

张继科的嘴唇很薄很软，马龙想，他一直想知道的事情现在亲身体验了一下，感觉很神奇，干净又清新，像是贴着一片薄荷叶子，凉凉的，张继科把他推到了床上，他的被子才叠好，脑袋就陷进去了，砸出好大一个坑。

“我一直和你一起。”张继科贴着他说，呼出来的气息很热，他看到了阳台上的奥特曼，还有他床上一堆奇形怪状的毛绒怪兽。

马龙没说话，还是把手插在他头发里面，跟安慰一只小狗崽一样，他一直看着张继科，目不转睛，也一直在笑。

张继科低头去亲他的脸，又推着他转身，他们以前洗被单常常不干，于是学聪明了，一次只有一个洗，剩下的两个睡一张床，现在有点旧时的影子蒙在了他们的脸上，马龙紧紧抱着张继科的肩膀，他的肩膀现在不再单薄了，厚实的像是一堵墙，把他所有的担忧的焦虑都挡在了外面，比门可靠多了。

“别买了。”张继科含着马龙的耳朵说，太近了，“我回来了。”

他去摸马龙的肚子，还是没腹肌，软软的一团，马龙被他摸得笑起来了，止不住，他松开张继科跌进去 自己的被子里。

“继科儿，”马龙喊他，这一次张继科知道他眼睛里的笑是怎么回事了，静是因为自己，动还是因为自己，他去亲马龙的眼睛，亲他的脸颊，像是一只想讨人喜欢，却不知如何是好的大狗，还笨笨的那种，马龙探起身抱住了张继科的肩膀，还是喊他，“继科儿。”

“叫我干啥？”张继科看着他的眼睛，他还笑，像是一只找回来自己宝贝松子的大松鼠，他现在明白了当时马龙说只是叫他是什么意思了，于是隔着这么些年，后知后觉地在马龙脸上胡乱地亲着，马龙一直笑，他也是，止不住的开心，或许这一路上有不公平，可是他们还在一起，这已经足够幸运。

（五）

二队的日子不算苦，他和张继科其实很快活。

肖指导的训练方法有点凶悍，很多队员受不了，也有挺多人练伤了，他们在里面适应的还算可以。

肖指导似乎格外喜欢张继科，有时候马龙会看到肖指导给张继科开小灶，他们就是合拍，马龙想，也只有张继科这个小怪兽才能经受住这样的暴力打法，他想起来小时候张继科握住他的手，教他打球的姿势，这个男孩，这个少年，他的侧脸看上去英挺又锋利，可是他的脸颊和下巴的线条又都是柔软的，那些汗都在闪闪发光。他一直没有变过，又强大，又温柔。

“送我的？”张继科问，他拿毛巾盖住脸，声音都是虚软的，肖指导练得太狠了，他有点受不住，顶着一头乱毛，他看向了马龙。

马龙在他之前洗的澡，光着上身穿着大裤衩，像是一块水磨年糕一样瓷实，他最近练得也多，身板结实了很多，不过和他比还要差点，他像是狗崽子一样抽鼻子，马龙身上一股味道，湿润的阳光雨露，干干净净，张继科无端的想凑上去。

他手腕上是马龙给他的发带，白色的，中间是一圈薄荷绿，他记得马龙有一件薄荷绿的T恤，衬得他更加白。

“怎么弄？”张继科也没说谢，他俩之间不说谢，一般是一个人请吃冰棍一个人帮忙铺床就算是回报了，马龙走他跟前，摁住他的后脑勺，捻了捻手指，又嫌弃他头发长了，还湿着，把他手里的毛巾抽走了，盖他脑袋上，使劲搓，张继科看着白毛巾下面，他先是看着自己的腿，然后抬眼就是马龙，毛巾在他眼睛前面晃来晃去，马龙的腿明明就在那里，在他心里却跟秋千似得荡来荡去，他也不知道怎么想，伸手去掐马龙的大腿。

“你腿不行。”张继科打算抬头对马龙说，声音在毛巾底下又沉又闷，风雨欲来，毛巾还盖在他的脸上。

马龙没客气，脱了拖鞋就踢他的小腿，硬邦邦的也没踢动，他哼的声音有点奇怪，张继科把毛巾拉回来，长长的云挂在了他脖子上，这个人是云上的光，现在正照着他。

“就你行。”马龙有点不服气，可是事实就是如此，张继科体侧成绩永远第一，比一队的那些队员还出色，他现在存了点心事，喜欢张继科，又抹不开面子。

“我是行嘛。”张继科看着他说，又去掐他的大腿，回来又摸自己的大腿，一个软，一个硬，“你的腿太软了，没力量。”

马龙把他的发带给张继科带上了，张继科哼哼唧唧的像个坏孩子，马龙觉得自己没出息，他就喜欢张继科的幼稚和不服输，张继科怎么样他都喜欢，只要是张继科他都喜欢，这个人是唯一的例外。

他的脸和头发还是湿的，马龙的手上也没干，套上去很容易，马龙半蹲下来，看他，看不顺眼，又把发带拉下来扯他眼睛上了，张继科嗷嗷叫，去抓马龙的手腕，马龙觉得张继科这个样子特别可爱，他平时给人的感觉就是又孤又倔，现在看上去跟个小孩似的，又皮的跟个猴子样的。

他们都是可以听声辩位发球的运动员，身边的又都是最亲密的人，呼吸的节奏和频率都同步，一个抓一个躲，玩不了一会就玩不成了。

张继科在马龙给他扶好发带的时候，手指扣住了他的手腕，马龙没有躲，张继科的手掌和指根有茧子，和以后，或者说以前握他的时候一模一样，他看着这个人，既在凝视他的过去，也在凝视自己的未来，他想俯下身拥抱这个小怪兽，可是他不能。

有人直接推门进来了，“今晚有酱排骨，马龙你记得早点去啊。”那人说完就走了，哐的一声关上了门，屋里还是他们两个人，像是刚刚那个人没进来过一样。

酱排骨，他想，酱排骨吗？

“快穿衣服，”张继科伸手还打算摸他肚子，被他躲开了，于是只能掀自己的衣服，看自己的肚子，他看完以后再看马龙背对着他已经开始穿衣服了，是那件薄荷绿色的，他摸了摸自己的发带，不知为何有点开心，“不知道有没有拍黄瓜。”他自言自语。

“哪能没有，”马龙穿好衣服，坐在床上，又开始穿袜子和鞋，张继科也开始穿，他比马龙还利索点，马龙干事情有点温吞，于是就看着马龙穿。

他头顶的发旋又小又软，张继科想起来他们睡得那几次，马龙拱他怀里，他一动不敢动，就盯着他头顶的发旋，他是个聪明人，想着想着张继科就很开心，有时候憋不住还会笑，他一笑，马龙就给他一肘子，于是他学会了憋笑。

“等我一下。”马龙站起来走了两步，又低下来把鞋带松了松，重新绑上了，又嫌太紧，张继科看不过去，直接跪他脚底下，帮他系上了一个蝴蝶结，不知道是不是磕碜他，他抬起脸看他的样子特别欠揍，马龙有点嫌弃，又有点喜欢，简直不知道怎么办才好。

他们一起并着肩膀走，路那么宽，就是非要挤一块走，肖指导有时候也会笑他们，他们还是我行我素的，肖指导也就一笑了之了，门在他们背后关上了，隔断了光和影子，只有他们俩还在路上走着。

马龙没有告诉张继科，他走的时候，给马龙打了一份酱排骨，放在他桌上，等他回来的时候，排骨早就凉了，他还是一筷子一筷子把排骨全吃了，晚上爬起来吐了个精光，也把张继科走的时候没流的眼泪流干净了，他回去以后再没哭过。

这个时候他低头看着地上的影子，长而且怪异，一个乖，一个怪，活像是奥特曼和怪兽，这样就挺好的，我们还在一起，马龙想，他的心在这个下午怪异的酸软，像是被柠檬汁劈头盖脸的泼了一样。

“你怎木了？”张继科叼着筷子问，他把自己的酱排骨全部夹到了马龙的盘子里，马龙目不转睛的看着自己，表情古怪，像是心酸，又像是感动，他眼里时光都好像斑驳了，那些揉碎的阳光和金粉全撒进去了，马龙睁开眼又闭上，像是不舒服，又像是想哭，张继科的喉咙像是被捏了一把，岁月荏苒，等待和相逢都太漫长，让人想要轻轻地叹一口气。

“不管怎么样，”张继科沉默了一会，对马龙说，“我都在的。”

他不知道他为什么会说这个，就像他不知道他为什么会第一眼看见马龙就喜欢他，他也不知道为什么会在马龙喊小怪兽的时候就回头看他，他都不知道，可是他都想回答，他都想在马龙的身边。

他不清楚这是爱情或者宿命，他都可以，张继科想，他也算是重情又惜命的一个人。

（六）

他们进一队的那天晚上，肖指导对他们翻墙出去喝酒晚归这件事，睁一只眼闭一只眼，没有管。

他们那时候小，兜里其实没有多少钱，可是比后来任何时候都要豪气干云。

马龙对这个时期总有种特殊的感情，他也说不清楚，等到很久以后，这些细节都模糊了，他也喜欢这段时间，他和张继科形容，这一段就像是他小时候涂坏了的水彩画，后来还因为水撒了，色彩更晕开了，可是那里就连毛边都是柔软的，马龙没办法忘记他和张继科相处的每一段时光。

那天他们喝了很多罐的青岛，马龙问张继科想不想家，张继科点点头，喝下去好大一口，又给马龙剥虾，辣味很冲，熏得他们一直眨眼睛，他们喝到后来就开始要冰的，这两样东西混在一起吃，也没有怕肚子痛。

马龙看着张继科的手，从他的手臂看到他的手腕手指，因为长期练球，他们的手臂粗细不一，张继科是力量型的，比他差别更大，他伸手去摸张继科的手臂，拿过冰啤的手心很凉，冰的他一抖，往旁边缩，马龙酒有点上头，还去摸。

“艹。”张继科的脖子上也被冰了一下，他暗骂一声，把刚刚剥好的龙虾塞进马龙的嘴里，也干脆拿油手去摸马龙的脸，马龙含住了虾肉，笑的跟个小傻子似得，张继科心里一软，不打算弄他了，他又自己碰上来。

张继科这才明白，为什么自己小时候手都不洗去摸白面馒头，妈妈会那么生气，黑乎乎的印在在白面上太扎眼了，他一手的油蹭马龙的脸颊上，和这个差不多。

“好好打球，为国争光。”马龙敬了张继科一杯，喝完自己的，又把张继科摆在面前的啤酒喝了，他看张继科喝的差不多了，就替他喝了，把杯子放下来的时候，他看见张继科正在喝旺仔牛奶，那个小人有点眼熟，他摇了摇头，分不清。

张继科看着马龙，不自觉的就开始笑，一个叠一个的笑，到后来马龙也开始笑，乐不可支，谁也不知道他们在笑什么，最后笑出眼泪来，马龙好不容易停下，满脸通红地望着张继科，问他笑什么，张继科睁大了眼睛，说我是看你笑的，马龙伸手去推他的肩膀，说，扯淡，我是看你笑的。

说到底，无论是看到你，还是想到你，我都忍不住笑，想和你一起吃掉世界上最好吃的食物，想和你一起看世界上最长最好看的漫画，想和你一起和父母一起周游世界，你去意大利买兰博基尼，我去瑞士买手表，然后我们一起回来。

后来马龙喝大了，张继科半拖半抱地把他带回了训练基地，那天晚上北京的天不算是很亮，抬头看不见月亮，但是有星星，稀稀拉拉的，这里一颗，那里一颗，马龙有点晕乎，在张继科背上抬头看见了，一颗一颗的数，口齿不清，越数越回去了，张继科憋着笑，觉得能背这个人一辈子。

“我们也会是星星吗？”马龙突然问，他的低声又低又软，像是风在张继科心里吹了一阵，全是涟漪，抑不住地往外散。

张继科停下来，顺着马龙的手往上看，这也许就是宿命吧，他想，今天晚上的星星本来就少，还大多黯淡，可是马龙就是看见了两颗明亮的星星，并肩，挨在一起，就像是他们现在一样，那种清澈的光投进了他们的眼睛里，顺着一直向下，在他们心里流淌，他一转头，嘴唇就贴上了马龙的胳膊内侧，他没敢动，过了一会，马龙的胳膊举酸了，垂下来，挂在了张继科的胸口，他心里头像是揣了一窝的兔子。

“是啊”张继科回答，他的嘴角往上挑，稚嫩又坚毅，像是想要承担什么责任一样。

“真好，”马龙说，他打了一个酒嗝，张继科皱了一下鼻子，笑起来了，把马龙往上颠了颠，他人不高，倒是挺沉的，沉好，要是瘦了脸都凹下去，打球都没力气，“咱俩。”

后面的事情马龙记得不清楚，张继科却不会忘记，他背着马龙一路走，心里有一种奇怪的怅惘，马龙就在他的背上，他们的心跳叠着心跳，呼吸连着呼吸，张继科却总觉得缺了一点什么，他们一见面就熟，这种熟悉太容易了，像是他站在果子树下，向上摊开手掌，一颗果子就落在了他的掌心，马龙就这么出现在他的面前，他的人，他的球，他的技术，他是第一个让张继科想要彻头彻尾了解的人，可是马龙也是第一个让张继科觉得摸不清的人。

他对此感到新奇，也感到刺激，更多的是喜悦，像是他们俩有时候去踢足球，铲球的时候，一个不小心摔倒了，另一个总去扶，于是跌做一团，队友就骂他们搞什么玩意，只有他们笑着，还在抱，马龙的脸在阳光下面也是软软的一团，张继科心里面也是软软的一团，他伸手去摸马龙脸上的草，他脸上细细的绒毛被光晕着，让人没有办法，他想他真的没有办法。

他们一直走，张继科心里除了打球，就是家里人，现在想的是马龙，他在想马龙。

像是有一只看不见的钟表和手，在拨弄他们的时间，张继科再一次把马龙往上托，他像是一个小火炉一样，暖烘烘的，他数着自己的心跳，背上又是另一人的心跳，这感觉太奇怪了，他现在居然在倒计时，每往前走一步，他们在一起的时间就少一秒，沙子不断地下坠，石头滴溜溜地往下滚，他们在一起的时间不断减少，那天夜里，张继科背着他以前的龙仔，现在的队友，今后的爱人，在他们命定的路上跋涉，一意孤行，他没有回头。

到了围墙底下的时候，马龙差不多了，他拍着张继科的背，让张继科放他下来，张继科出了一头汗，心里有点事情，回头看着马龙，马龙还是个大红脸，张继科那点事就被压下去了，他伸手去摸马龙的脸，又热又软。

“翻不翻的上去？”他问，马龙点头，张继科觉得有点不靠谱，马龙抓了抓自己的短发，横了他一眼。

“奥特曼无所不能”马龙一本正经的说，这个时候他的吐字清晰，眼神清清亮亮的，不像是喝醉了的样子。

“怕你摔下来直接回母星。”张继科回他，他又伸手摸马龙的额头，还是烫。

马龙神色有点诧异，他的眼睛由清亮亮的，变成了湿漉漉的，张继科甚至觉得他很委屈，这感觉在他耳朵上拧了一把，他也不知道如何是好，”我不会走的，”马龙说，剩下来的半截他含在嘴里，没有说完，我一直在等你。

这个时候的张继科还不知道，以前这个时候的马龙不知道，他们之间总有一个不知道。

只有都知道的时候，那个时候双子星才算并行，奥特曼和小怪兽才能在一起。

他们一起翻上了墙，马龙不想下去，他抓着张继科的手腕，让他看天上，张继科顺着他看上去，这一刻他不知道该如何感慨，或许他们之间既是爱情又是宿命，他们就是一定要在一起，否则张继科没有办法解释，天上的星星那么少，可是所有的星星都在他们的头上，像是有人拨开了云雾，把那两颗星星捧到了他们头上，让他们沐浴着星辉。

马龙伸出了两根手指，去夹那两颗星星，张继科看着他指间小小的星星，光辉依旧，清澈又温暖，马龙转过脸，抓住了张继科的手指，让他接着。

“送给你，”马龙一直在笑，张继科却觉得他很伤心，他叫出来那个张继科熟悉又很陌生的称号，“小怪兽。”

“我们一起。”张继科回答，他们的手握在一起，手里是两颗星星，也是两颗心，滚烫又清冷。

我们一起，他看着马龙说，他不懂马龙此时的表情，仿佛离别近在咫尺，他想抚平马龙眉心的褶皱，告诉他不用怕，有什么好怕的，人生苦短不服就干，还有我，就算是我走了，我也会回来的。

他什么都没有说，就只是握着马龙的手，马龙看着他们交握在一起的手，眼睛里的忧伤还是滚来滚去，张继科笑了一下，对他说：“我们唱国歌吧。”

马龙一愣，然后说好，纵然喝酒之后的大部分事情马龙都忘记了，他也不会忘记这个，那天晚上，星星不多，可是全部落在了他们的头上，风有点冷，可是也很软，从他们耳根底下吹过去，路灯的光晕黄，看得清空气里面飞扬的浮尘，细细的，小小的，像不存在，像没有，可是就是有，分明有，奥特曼和小怪兽在高高的围墙上唱国歌，时间好像没有尽头，他们在一起，想象着他们站在一起，唱着国歌，等着国旗为他们一同升起。

（七）

“想什么呢？”马龙擦着头发问，张继科下面只围了一条浴巾，大喇喇地在床上坐着，摆弄他的奥特曼。

“在想奥特曼。”张继科抬起头看着马龙，过了这许多年，他们还在一起，度过了漫长的岁月，然后相继走上了最高的领奖台，又一同归国归家，他拍了一下身边，马龙走过来了，也就坐在了他的身边。

“我给你擦擦。”张继科说，他低头亲了一下马龙的脖子，还湿哒哒的，有一股干净的沐浴露味道，他起了点别的心思。

马龙往后仰了一下，脑袋就搁在他的颈窝里面，偏过头就是张继科的脖子，他也有模有样地亲了一下张继科，然后两个人都笑起来，明明都是成年人了，心思却还是小孩子一样，你一口我一口，谁也不服输。

张继科把手伸进马龙的短袖里面，摸着他的腰，就着这个姿势就开始吻马龙的脸颊和眼睛，干干净净，温温热热，过了一会他的手往下掉，摸着马龙的大腿根，马龙就开始忍不住笑了。

张继科也开始贴着他笑，马龙看着他眼角的纹路，看着他笑起来的脸，皱巴巴的像是一颗核桃，他伸手攀上了张继科的肩膀，去摸他后背上张开的羽翼，然后他被压到了下面。

张继科没有急着动作，他分开了马龙的腿，亲着他膝盖，下午比赛的时候马龙摔了一下，他亲眼看着的，心里一口气几乎就吊在了那里，上不来下不去，马龙伸手摸他的头发，像是摸一只小狗崽，他摸道哥都没有这么柔情似水。

这个时候他们反而不想做了，今天太累了，张继科扶着马龙的肩膀，给他继续擦头发，他看着马龙的后颈，圆润地隐没在T恤的领口下面，他最近其实瘦了不少，张继科去捏他的肚子，被他握住了手，于是他们还是叠在一起，抱着，什么也不做。

“把奥特曼给我。”马龙眯着眼睛，张继科去亲他的眉毛，嘴唇又压在了他的眼睛上，马龙又开始笑，他闭着眼睛去摸张继科的大耳朵。

“不给，”张继科把奥特曼扔到了床的另一边，“奥特曼在我怀里。”

“小怪兽张继科，”马龙去推张继科的肩膀，然后勾着他的肩膀，把脸贴在他胸口的新纹身上面，现在他们的心跳还是连着的，“大怪兽张继科。”

他的小怪兽亲着他的额头，声音和气息都很温暖，马龙觉得困倦，于是搂住了张继科的肩膀，张继科把脑袋搁在他的头发上，隔着头发马龙觉得张继科的下巴挺硌人的。

怎么这么瘦啊，他想，迷糊着就睡过去，梦里也是张继科，他和他的少年时代。

张继科回来以后，他们之间，用刘指导的话来说就是如胶似漆，好的能穿一条裤子，其实就是这样，他们也都成年了，感情到了那个份上，还有那样的经历，搂搂抱抱，亲亲蹭蹭的实在是太正常了，当然也包括那件事情，他们在床上都不是贪的人，但是这种感觉实在是让人沉迷。

不知道为什么，他们完整了彼此的记忆后，反而很少提起以前的事情了，那时候的事情像是天边的月亮，而他们就是挨在一起的星星，隔着万千光年，看着那些漫天的光，心里安静。

梦里面张继科还没有那么黑，也没有现在这么壮，他的身材修长而且矫健，像是一只小豹子，他们做完以后，马龙揪着被子坐起来，看着张继科湿淋淋地从浴室走出来，肩膀上是自己的牙印，心里有点不好意思，可是还是转不开眼睛。

他真好看啊，马龙想，那些自由和不羁的风，或者是华美而矫健的猎豹，又或者是炽热又恐怖的岩浆，都会让他想起张继科，当你心里装着一个人的时候，你抬头低头想的都是他，看见什么都会联想起他。

张继科看着马龙抱着他的胳膊，伸手呼噜了一下他柔软的头发，还是把脸贴在他的奥特曼的额头上，时不时转过去亲一下，他们在彼此都不知道的时候相遇，又在懵懵懂懂的时候分离，现如今兜了一个圈子，还是回到了彼此的身边，他的奥特曼，他的星星。

他那时候回去不太好过，上有二王一马，下面有个世界第一的马龙，还有直板独苗许昕，一路打下来，半条命都能没了，可是他有马龙，他那时候还年轻，什么都敢想，什么都敢拼，他还有他最爱的人在他身边，他们相爱，他们也相持，最后他们站在了对手的位置，开始相杀，像是彼此照着镜子，他看到了马龙身上的自己，也知道马龙在自己身上看到了他。

那时候真是拼，张继科有点感慨的想，他带着茧子的手摸着马龙的脸，过了这么久，还是软的和个包子一样，那会他们刚刚两个被窝并成一个，夜里用手，用腿解决问题，他常常在事后摸马龙的脸，马龙就皱着脸不给摸，像个包子一样，还是刚出炉的，热乎，于是他又凑上去，这回往往就是动真格的了。

打他真正知道前因后果的时候，也为这件事感到惊奇，久了也就不了，他相信天降奇缘，就像是他可以遇到马龙这件事一样，他没有想过对这个人一见钟情，不还是这样了吗，马龙是他的爱情，也是他的宿命，他认了，他就要这个命，也只留这个情。

二十出头之后，他和马龙就分开住了，他对象和他偶像住一屋，这个时候的张继科心情比较复杂，也不知道该怎么说，有时候放假他们凑一块，亲了抱了以后，张继科含糊地问他，马龙就睁着眼睛，憋不住笑，说能怎么办，日子还是过呗，玘哥对我好，你别担心。

张继科长叹一声，我也想被玘哥宠幸。

马龙摸了一下他耳朵，发现他耳朵尖上面都是红的，又烫，笑出声来了，还要看皓哥同意啊。

张继科不吭声，就把手往马龙的衣服下摆钻，冰他的腰，马龙撑不住就躲，等跌进被子里面一切都好说，也都暖和起来了，他有一次去马龙那屋，陈玘也在，他有点拘束。

陈玘其实不是那么凶，他生的剑眉星目，很好看，只是看人的时候眉毛往下压，有点凶相罢了，骨子里还是个好哥哥，说起来国乒队里面，每个都是好哥哥，他都没见过有人欺负马龙，不像是以前他给马龙洗衣服，手都凉了，心疼的要死。

他们还在聊，陈玘看他来了，问他，知不知道马龙为什么不买小怪兽的玩偶了，他从江苏回来，给他带了很多那儿特有的泥人娃娃，他也就是笑。

这是他们俩的秘密，外人没有参与进来，就是不知道，张继科看着马龙笑的前仰后合，状似不经意地说，没什么，就是怪兽回来了，也不用那些陪了。

他回来了。他会陪马龙走完剩下的路，他们一直一起，谁也分不开。

那天下午张继科记得很清楚，阳光很好，外面阳台上还种着仙人掌，开着两朵嫩黄的花，朝着自己微笑，他的对象马龙，他的偶像陈玘，都坐在床上，马龙的头发软绒绒地在额前搭着，脸上的神色安静又满足，他的手指修长，慢慢地摸着他床上的奥特曼，那些排排坐的小怪兽们神色各异，这时候张继科才发现，原来他们都有着两个大大的圆耳朵，还有两只睁不开的，眯成一线的眼睛，他止不住笑从嘴角往下掉。

马龙抬起头对他笑，整个人都在发光。

早晨起来的时候，马龙发现张继科已经洗漱完了，他还是有点懵，在床上揉着眼睛，揪着被子不撒手。

张继科上来拽他被子，身上是清新的牙膏味道，还有他的须后水味，他的额头上有一枚湿润的吻。

“早，龙仔。”张继科顺着他的额头亲了一下他的唇角，马龙抱了一下他的肩膀，光着脚就打算去洗手间。

他把鞋子脱了，马龙闭着眼睛就穿上去了，不一会是哗哗的水声。张继科已经收拾完了，把马龙的奥特曼从床上拿起来，抓在了手里，过了一会又抱进了怀里。

马龙出来的时候，从后面抱了一下张继科，他张嘴叫了一声，“继科儿。”就没了动静，张继科拍了一下他的手，说了一句，“我在。”，就转过去把他抱进怀里，连着玩偶的奥特曼，他们都在小怪兽的怀里面了。

“看。”马龙突然笑起来，他指着窗户上的投影，两个人叠在一起，看起来有点古怪，说不上是更加像奥特曼，或者是更加像怪兽，总之都是一样的，他们在一起，没有什么差别。

“嗯。”张继科松开了他，然后他们一起并着肩膀，看窗户上的影子，还是两个人，又像是两颗星星，他们一起笑，时间都纹丝不差，角度也如出一辙。

有些话没有说，有些事情还没有做，可是时日还长，你还在我身边，我想和你一起，做完那些所有我们预期计划好的事情，我带着你，奥特曼带着怪兽，我愿意这样，和你度过漫长的余生。

只要你是奥特曼，我就一直是你的怪兽。张继科转脸去亲马龙，这时候他的爱人也正好抬起了头，他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。

我爱你。

——完——


End file.
